Christmas Time
by MegggaanW
Summary: One Shot. The Huntington family spend Christmas together. (Set two years after the movie)


**So this is one of my favourite Christmas films so I wanted to write a cheesy one shot cause I felt like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Once upon and time in a land called Buffalo. There lived a little girl named Jules Daley who dreamt of travelling to faraway places. Where people sang for a laugh and danced on a whim. Where houses were filled with calliopes and music boxes, mechanical dolls and coo-coo clocks. But alas, not all tales have a happy ending. However, for Jules Daley, she managed to get her happy ending, and she no longer lives in Buffalo, but in a magical castle with her family._**

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

As the snow settled for the night, the castle glistened with the dozens of Christmas lights hanging on the outside. It made everything look so much more festive. For the Huntington family, the past few days had been a bit hectic, preparing for Christmas, and as the kids were in bed, Jules was attending to a very important task, getting her baby to sleep."On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree..." The soft singing could be heard from the nursery in Castlebury Hall. Jules cradled her month old son in her arms as she sat in the rocking chair. As she watched her little boy finally nod off to sleep she pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head. "Sleep tight my angel, Santa will be here soon." She whispered before she placed him in the cot and covered his blanket over the top of him.

Ashton's senses were captured as he stood at the nursery door. He looked at his gorgeous wife standing by his son's cot. He looked first at her long curly black locks that spilled over her shoulders, and then to her figure, even after just having a baby, she still looked stunning to him. As he slowly walked over to Jules, he tried to not disturb the little one. He smiled widely as Jules turned her head to meet his eye.

"How long have you been watching me Ashton?" She asked, a little embarrassed.

"Not long darling, I promise.." He took Jules' hand in his own. "Let's go to bed, it'll soon be Christmas and we're going to need out sleep. Maddie will have us up early tomorrow."Ashton chuckled and led Jules through to their bedroom. As Jules got herself ready for bed Ashton made his way into Maddie's room to check on her. He knew she would be excited for Christmas. He slowly creaked open the door and he smirked at the fact his niece was still wide awake.

"Maddie? What are you doing awake?" He asked, trying to sound firm, but it didn't work.

Maddie looked up to the door and smiled at her Uncle. "I can't sleep." She replied simply.

"Well that is a cotastrophe. You know Santa won't come unless you're sleeping?"

"I know.." She sighed and held her arms open and Ashton enveloped Maddie into a hug. "Try to get some sleep okay?"

"Alright Uncle Ashton. Night." Maddie snuggled down in her bed and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

"Love you.."

"I love you too Ashton."

* * *

**Christmas Da****y**

"Aunt Jules! Uncle Ashton! Wake up! It's morning!" A rather excited Maddie was jumping on her Aunt and Uncle's bed, her brown curly hair bobbing up and down as she jumped.

The nine year old's excitable shrieking caused both her Aunt and Uncle to groan in annoyance. "Maddie..it's six in the morning. You might wake up Charles." Jules brushed some of her dark locks from her face. She sat up fully and once her eyes were pried open she could see the look on her niece's face. Her smile was from cheek to cheek, this may have been a sad time to remember because of her parents dying at christmas time, but now she lived with her brother, Aunt, Uncle and her Grandfather, she no longer felt alone.

"Please Aunt Jules can we get up now?"

Upon hearing no reply Maddie piped up once again. "P-leaaase!"

"Alright. Alright Maddie.." Ashton stretched his arms out widely and practically rolled out of the bed. He stood up straight, ran a hand through his messy locks and turned his attention to his niece. "Come on then madame." He opened his arms and an excited Maddie jumped into Ashton's arms. Jules retrieved a newly awoken baby Charles from the nursery and brought him downstairs to join the rest of the family. After everyone gathered downstairs, Ashton placed Maddie down gently and off she went . She raced through the different rooms and when she spotted the gigantic christmas tree littered with beautiful decorations and she gasped at what she saw. Piles of presents were laid out neatly, wrapped in stunning christmas bows and dressings, which would sadly be ripped off and the time taken to make the presents look perfect would be wasted. Maddie turned to face her Uncle and the smile on her face made Ashton's heart melt. He was so glad that two years ago Jules had agreed to bring the children to Castlebury Hall. He had been married to Jules for a year now, and everything had been perfect. The children joined the local private school and were both getting outstanding grades, even Milo, who tended to be a bit rebellious when he wanted to be. Things couldn't have been better.

"Look at the presents Uncle Ashton!" Maddie exclaimed as she skipped over and knelt down next to the gifts, waiting for her brother and Aunt to join them. "Santa definitely saw the twinkle lights all over the house!" She looked so happy, and Jules was so amazed at the amount of presents sitting underneath their enormous tree.

"Yes Maddie, Santa definitely saw the lights." Jules spoke, just as Charles let out a little gurgle.

"And I think someone agrees."Ashton said with a slight chuckle.

"We have to wake grandfather!" Maddie said standing up quickly. "Will he be awake?"

"I don't see why not. But don't wake him up the same way you did for us." Jules said seriously. "He won't like being jumped on."

"Alright then." Maddie sighed. Grandpa Huntington was in for a fun filled day for sure.

* * *

_**It is true that not all tales have happy endings. But then, for the Huntington family, things were finally looking up, and a new chapter of their lives, was only just beginning.**_


End file.
